GameTime of the Dead (Sly Guy NEXT)
GameTime of the Dead is the twelfth episode of Sly Guy NEXT. It was shown during the Halloween 2018 presentation. Synopsis RealGameTime, Abby, and Fricksy Business have to survive a sudden zombie apocalypse during Halloween while ChibiTime and Crowley find a place to hide. Characters Prominent Characters * RealGameTime * Abby * Fricksy Business * Professor Magnesium Character Debuts * Crowley * ChibiTime Costume Debuts * Zombie GameTime * Morrigan Abby * Phantom Fricksy Business * Vampire ChibiTime Locations * GameTime and Fricksy Business' Apartment * Type Street * Sly Guy NEXT Studio Title Card Variation * The Sly Guy NEXT logo is shown but green zombie goo is splattered across the words. A zombie head sits on the Sly word and a zombie hand crawls on top of the NEXT of the logo. Transcript GameTime is shown in his apartment as the zombie apocalypse has occurred in Wikia, with many people turned into zombies and many buildings destroyed. He is now playing Immortal Blade: Pocket Edition. GameTime is playing against another user but he loses. GameTime: Aw man! Guess I need to buy more in-app purchases so I can level up my weapons to the max... Fricksy Business enters the room. Fricksy Business: GameTime, what are you doing? You better not be taking my credit card out of my bag... GameTime is shown almost successfully taking Fricksy's credit card out of his bag. Fricksy in the meantime is writing something down on a clipboard but accidentally gets the pen ink on his shirt. GameTime: No, I'm definitely not doing that! I just need a extra dollars in order to beat this mission in my game. GameTime: When I created this game, I really made it extra hard! GameTime suddenly gets a notification. GameTime: What's this? GameTime reads it. GameTime: OH NO! GameTime: IM LATE FOR TODAY'S SLY GUY NEXT! GameTime: The most important part of the Sly Guy Studios! I announce random news and then disappoint everyone when it never happens! Fricksy Business: Just like my annoucements... right? GameTime: NO! Mine are very more awesome! And your annoucements are basically telling me to do my chores around the apartment out loud. Fricksy Business: Well, you never cleaned the bathroom... shows dirty bathroom Fricksy Business: Or clean up after your dog... Fricksy shows Spot's barf piles on the floor. Spot: That ain't me! That's Crowley, right over there! Crowley breaks into the apartment window and random audience applause is heard. Crowley: What up? I'm a major character in this! Fricksy Business: Or fix up that door which those zombies are entering our apartment... Fricksy Business: WAIT A MINUTE, ZOMBIES?! When the zombies are about to enter in, Abby kicks down the door and is seen and shoots them with her bow. Abby: Hey, guys. Fricksy Business: HUH HAAAA---WWHHHAAA... GameTime: Wait, what's happening? Abby: What's happening?! You guys, never heard that the zombie apocalypse just unleashed throughout the wiki?! Fricksy Business: Wait, how is this even possible? Abby: Beats me. Now, come on. We need to get out of here and get to somewhere safe. GameTime: Or go to my studio. The Sly Guy NEXT is already happening and I'm not there! Abby kills some more zombies. Abby: Well, whatever the plan is, we need to get out of here FAST! Abby: Now come on! GameTime and Abby rushes out. Fricksy takes off his nametag after looking at it for a couple of seconds. He then runs out with the others. Crowley is still in the room. ChibiTime breaks into the same window. ChibiTime: All right! We’re at their aprtment, Crowley! Found a way in! Now this is what I call a secret hideout! Crowley: Yep. I'm just glad to be in this since I only have 1 line. ChibiTime: And now you have 2. Crowley: OOOOOHHHHH!!! The trio rushes outside where there are tons of zombies outside. Abby shoots some more zombies but turns out of arrows, GameTime uses his Phantom Underworld powers to blow up some and Fricksy cowardly finds an sharp stick on the floor. He picks it up and uses it to chop off a zombie while screaming. Abby: There's too many of them and I just ran out of arrows! GameTime: Don't worry, I know the key of getting out of this! GameTime: You got to speed-run your way through them. Abby: Wait, what? Fricksy Business: I bet you wont do it. GameTime: Oh, it's on! GameTime runs his way through the zombies but gets bitten multiple times and turns into one. Fricksy Business: Aw man! I thought he was going to die! Abby: Dude, he’s like right next to you. GameTime: I have a strange feeling that I’m now dead. GameTime: Also brains... Abby pushes Fricksy in front of her. Abby: I don't want to do this but I have no choice... I'm going to use Fricksy as a distraction so I can restock my arrows! Go have his brain, GT! His brain is... I don’t know. Just take him. GameTime: Eh. Abby: Eh?! GameTime: Eh. I really don't want his brain. In case if I'm one of those zombies that gains memories and stuff when eating other people's brains. Fricksy Business: Can someone please help me right now... I don't know, I'm in the middle of a big situation where I'm about to die from ZOMBIES! Abby: Uh... Wait, I think I have something to help you! Abby gets a potion from her bag and throws it at Fricksy. The potion turns Fricksy into a phantom. Fricksy Business: What the heck? What happened to me? Oh no, I'm now ugly like my parents! Abby: Whoops, I thought the potion was a zombie resistance one... GameTime: Wait, how do you even have a phantom transformation potion? All 3 stare at each other awkwardly... mostly at Abby. Abby: Uh... let's keep going... Zombies come from every corner and the trio are now trapped next to each other. Fricksy Business: This is it... The end... THE END IS SHOWN ON SCREEN. GameTime: WAIT, LOOK! GameTime: Can it be? ChibiTime and Crowley come to the rescue. Crowley makes a horrible sounding bird call and a flow of crows come to the rescue. Crowley: All right, crows! You know what to do! Crowley and the Crows attack a majority of the zombies surrounding the trio. ChibiTime comes from behind and slashes a zombie in front of GameTime using his Excalifate. GameTime: YO, CHIBITIME! WHAT DID I SAY ABOUT STEALING MY STUFF?! ChibiTime: Always steal your stuff but at a reasonable occasion. GameTime: Hmmmm... You're alright, Chibs. I still hate you though. GameTime: NOW LET'S ALL GO TO THE STUDIO! GameTime: WE HAVE ANNOUCEMENTS TO ANNOUCE! Abby: Yes! ChibiTime: Woo-hoo! Crowley: Alrighty. Fricksy Business: Wait, are you actually serious? The gang rushes to the studio, ChibiTime gets into a vampire outfit, Abby gets into a Morrigan dress, and GameTime arrives in the middle. GameTime: I'm here! I'm here! Professor Magnesium: Gadzooks, RealGameTime! You're late for this Sly Guy NEXT presentation. GameTime: You really don't realize why I'm late. Professor Magnesium: Uh... Magnesium wipes his glasses. Professor Magnesium: Wow. Looks like you got infected too, huh? GameTime: Infected too?! Professor Magnesium: Yep, half of our operating crew are zombies too. The screen shows zombies in the studio, one tries to bite Magnesium but Magnesium pushes him away. GameTime: I think those are just regular zombies. Magnesium: Oh. Never mind then. GameTime: How did this zombie apocalypse even happen?! Professor Magnesium: Uh... well, I was testing one of my experiments to re-animate deceased users and it went wrong as usual with zombies coming out of the ground... and now here we are. Professor Magnesium: I'll explain the whole situation beginning to end. First, I... Abby: Magnesium, I don't think we're gonna have enough time for it. We need to put on our costumes and get ready for the presentation. Professor Magnesium: Enough time? What are you talking abo- The Sly Guy NEXT logo is shown but green zombie goo is splattered across the words. A zombie head sits on the Sly word and a zombie hand crawls on top of the NEXT of the logo. Abby: Did I really have to wear this outfit for the entire time? I feel like it's a little too... you know? GameTime: Yes! It's Halloween! You know... costumes and uh... costumes. ChibiTime: I liked wearing my vampire outfit! Even though it's really tight, it made me feel scary! Fricksy Business: Why is your mouth all red... ChibiTime: I drank a lot of the fruit punch at the food table. It's really... uh, oh. I have to RUN, LIKE RIGHT NOW. ChibiTime runs to the bathroom. Crowley: I'm glad to save Wikia from the zombie apocalypse with you, guys. GameTime: Well, you're her crow so yeah. Fricksy Business: Cool, so the episode is over. Now, what I do with this? Fricksy Business points at himself which he is still a phantom. GameTime: Don't worry! Magnesium is on it. GameTime: Hey, Magnesium! Are you still working on reverting all of the zombies back to humans again? GameTime: Because I'm actually getting hungry for brains... Professor Magensium: Just a little bit more tinkering there and... all done! Abby: Wow. That's impressive! How long did it take you to build all of that? Professor Magnesium: A few minutes! GameTime: A FEW MINUTES? GameTime: You build that in a few minutes and you never thought of building it before when you caused the apocalypse to happen in the first place?! Professor Magnesium: I was watching the presentation and you guys announcing stuff. I never miss a Sly Guy NEXT. Abby: But this is your first Sly Guy NEXT presentation you and all of us appeared in. Professor Magnesium: Really? Jeez... my memory is really bad these days. GameTime: Enough talk! Hit the switch! Professor Magnesium flips the machine switch and shots a beam of energy in the air as the zombies go back into the ground. Professor Magnesium uses a serum to cure GameTime shortly afterward. GameTime: Yes! I'm alive again! And there's no side effects this time! GameTime looks at himself seeing his bones from the zombie bites. GameTime: AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!! Fricksy Business: What about me everyone? Professor Magnesium opens up a elixir and throws it at Fricksy Business turning him back to normal. Professor Magnesium threw the bottle at his body and parts of the glass cut into his skin Fricksy Business: WWWWHHHHHHYYYYY???!!!! GameTime: HA! HE'S IN PAIN TOO!!! Crowley: Is it bad that I'm still watching this and enjoying this at the same time? Professor Magnesium: Nope. Well, I'll better be off to creating another invention that will go wrong... like that guy with the blue shell shirt I saw the other day. Professor Magnesium walks away. ChibiTime comes out of the bathroom with some toilet paper stuck on his foot. ChibiTime: We ran out of toilet paper because of me. Abby: I thought you needed to go pee only. ChibiTime: I did but it turning into something else afterwards. Oooh, what did I miss? Abby: You missed everything. Just everything. Fricksy Business: SOMEBODY TAKE ME TO A HOSPITAL. Crowley: We should do this more often. We really should. GameTime and Fricksy Business is still screaming in pain. End Trivia * A contest was held for this episode for ideas for the outfits of RealGameTime, Abby, and Fricksy Business. The contest was won by Trigger Happy the Gremlin and his ideas were used (Zombie RealGameTime, Morrigan Abby, and Phantom Fricksy Business). ChibiTime's costume (Vampire ChibiTime) was suggested by iNinjago, which was also used. * The episode title is a reference to the movie, "Shaun of the Dead". Category:2018 Category:RealGameTime Category:Sly Guy NEXT Category:October Category:Halloween Category:TV show episodes Category:Sly Guy NEXT Episodes Category:Season Premieres Category:Media focusing on RealGameTime Category:Media focusing on Fricksy Business Category:Media focusing on Abby